The essence of undying love
by xforgottenxcrystalxdestinyx
Summary: As Sakura stands over her loved ones grave, she pours her heart out to the world. Will she take her life, will anyone stop her before it's too late... only one way to find out, you gotta read it lol!


**_The essence of undying love_**

**A romantic thought of how Sakura feels before she takes her life to spend enternity with a fallen slodier that she fell in love with during a war. His life was taken on the king's orders and now Sakura the queen has decided to take her life on her own orders. This is a really enotional poem like story which even made me cry when I proof read it. I hope you all enjoy it and i hope it will touch your hearts as it did mine...**

* * *

**I slowly pace to the edge of my world, I remember your touch. How gently you clasped my soul. I emerge from a bottomless essence of tears. I sense you are gone, but yet you are still here. How they created space between two hearts. How they parted us from each other. **

* * *

**Your being was what kept me alive. Now I am here but you have faded into the world of unknowing. I kept each tear, locked away for you. Each one was for a sentimental reason. The wind may blow harshly against me but I stay firm, for they were like the wind, but I wasn't firm then. The loss of you was what brought me to such darkness. My heart turned into a rare untouchable piece of stone.**

* * *

**My vision was blurred with a mystical hatred. My touch was poisoned into a frozen world of ice. My eyes turned into a crystal aura of death; for without you I may as well be dead. Thank you Syaoran for showing me the optimum world around me. My emotions have taken on a role of power; they control me in this battle for life. They have taken you to a place where I cannot reach you, only a place where my heart may stumble across. You will never leave this barrier in my life. **

* * *

**They have consumed my love to myself. The days where you would look ever so gently into my eyes and read me like a poem to your heart. How when you touched me I'd lose my material consciousness and you and I would fly into world romantic desires. You would whisper more fluently than the sensuous wind that touches every living skin. Your words would be envied by passion itself, for only you alone had that way with words. **

* * *

**The way you let your words emerge with yourself to become one with such a beautiful rhythm to my soul. You loved me as blissful treasures unknown. You handled me as If I were a delicate rose dying in the midst of December. Each one of my petals became your life. As I bloomed once more in the spring a sense of peace bewildered you. **

* * *

**As a rose awakens from slumber, still were you by my side. With all lost, still were you by my side. Then when it came to love or let love die, you chose love. You loved me so much that you couldn't bear to see your love die. You ended up paying the ultimate price for me and all in the name of subtle love. But now I pay the consequence for without you here I am all alone.**

* * *

**I know you watch over me with your heart and that's what keeps my soul of your beautiful and passionate desires burning. I have decided that I no longer need to live, the empire will survive without me their queen, but I cannot survive without you. You are my second half. Without you, I am a lone incomplete puzzle. I wander in a labyrinth in search for you, but to no avail I am lost. Now at the swipe of this royal sword, I shall come to you my love. **

* * *

**We will spend the fruits of time as souls together wandering the never-ending journey of death and love. And with the swipe of this sword and the values of my words, I beg of you to wait in eternity for me for I shall see you so soon Syaoran.**

* * *

**The pain I will feel may cause a never ending hurt, but the touch of your love will over come any feelings I may endure as I come to you, goodbye world of my memories I have gone to a place where only my heart is my words and my words an essence of demanding need.**

* * *

**I am in a place where my love will bloom for my love, oh Syaoran, I have missed you, but now we are at harmony in the fabrics of time within an eternity of love…**

* * *

**This was a sad fic, so pleez tell me wat u thought, i wud reeli like to know**

**thankz i know u all will leave excellent reveiwz**

**byexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
